


Say it first

by sadpendragon



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-06 00:39:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15874983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadpendragon/pseuds/sadpendragon
Summary: Tock tock.Despite her frustrations Gwen turned, and found herself having to supress a smile. The scene in front of her was childish, but adorable. Arthur had fogged the window with his breath and written a message on it.





	Say it first

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WoodlandGoddess1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WoodlandGoddess1/gifts).



> Filled (kinda?) a prompt to get out of a block and it....worked? Not beta'd, because I'm a very anxious amateur.
> 
> Prompt: Person A being mad at Person B and refusing to open the window after B scales the house to knock on the glass pane. Person A can’t help but look over as B starts fogging the clear glass with their breath and writing cheesy love messages with their finger for A. - from otpdisaster.tumblr.com

_I know you’re right for me_  
_But I’m waiting for everything in your world_  
_To align with my world_

_-Sam Smith_

**_Tack._** Another pebble hitting her window.

Gwen was getting very tired of it. But she would not succumb and let Arthur in, or even grant him and his ridiculous pebble throwing arse a glance for that matter. He had gotten too far, and she had gotten tired of getting constantly hurt by the handsome blond. Bothersome! Bothersome blond…

Trying to ignore Arthur’s shooting and little pebbles, Gwen calmly continued sewing the baby clothes for little Mordred, she really hoped Morgana would like them. Finishing up the miniature sweater Gwen was getting thirsty and knew she had to go downstairs, inevitably seeing Arthur through the kitchen large windows. The kitchen was situated right underneath her study, so it was very likely that that’s where Arthur was standing right now. Gwen really couldn’t work with a dry mouth and throat any longer, and she thought she ought to make some lunch too.

It was decided then, and Gwen reluctantly walked downstairs. When she entered the kitchen she didn’t immediately see Arthur like expected, so she moved to fill her glass with tap water. Arriving at the sink, she was then surprised to see Arthur–through the big window in front of her–sitting down cross-legged on the grass of her sidewalk. He was looking up, with an expression she could only describe as a hurt puppy.

As Gwen arrived in front of the window at the sink, Arthur noticed her, and stood up in haste. Still being stubborn, Gwen quickly looked away and filled her glass. She couldn’t have those puppy eyes staring at her.

Faintly from behind the window Gwen heard him drawl, “Guinevere, please let me in.” She turned away from the window, drank some water, and went to make herself a sandwich on the other side of the kitchen. Gwen shook her head, nope, that nickname was not going to work on her this time.

_"I should call you Guinevere! Oh my god. Arthur and Guinevere! Our love is like, destined."_

She had laughed then, looking at him fondly, informing him her name could have been derived from Gwendolyn for all they knew. She had loved it though; Guinevere, his Guinevere, his Queen. Until Uther gets in the picture and suddenly she’s not _his Guinevere_ anymore. Bastard. She understood and could deal with the secrecy in the beginning of their relationship. But they had gone public now, and she’ll be damned if she had to endure another ‘breakup’ because the golden boy couldn’t think for himself; always letting his father’s opinions affect his relationship.

**_Tock tock._ **

Despite her frustrations Gwen turned, and found herself having to supress a smile. The scene in front of her was childish, but adorable. Arthur had fogged the window with his breath and written a message on it.

_I love you I’m sorry I’m an idiot._

She shook her head at him, trying to keep a stern expression. But Arthur wasn’t giving up, he cleaned the fog message and fogged the glass again. Gwen got curious and decided to stay, taking a bite out of her sandwich, watching him. Arthur proceeded to write another message with his fingers.

_I told my father to fuck off._

When Gwen read the last two words she nearly choked on her food. Arthur never, and she means _never_ , told his father off.

Arthur was now looking at her with those sad puppy eyes again and Gwen’s resistance finally cracked. Gwen gave a faint–and slightly childish–whine, laid down her sandwich and jerked her head at him; signalling him to go to the front door.

Gwen took a deep breath before opening the door, when it was open though, she didn’t let him in right away. She leaned on the doorframe and asked, “Did you _really_ tell Uther off?”

Arthur took a step closer to her, “I did. I told him I loved you, I told him I didn’t care what he thought anymore. He tried to twist my views again, in that effective way that always leaved me confused. But not this time. I told him I had enough of it,” Arthur paused and took a deep breath, “that what he’s been doing with me is emotional abuse and that he could fuck off from now on.”

Gwen remembers being the one to tell him that how Uther treated him was abusive. He hadn’t taken it well back then.

“Oh Arthur,” she murmured, moving closer to him and cupping his cheek in her hand, Arthur immediately melting in her touch. Gwen had not missed the tears that had started to form before he closed his eyes. “I’m so proud of you. You know I never wanted to shame you, or leave you to him, but you had shut me out once again and I was really hurt.”

Tears were falling down her cheeks. Arthur opened his eyes, put his hand on the one resting on his cheek and used the other one to hold her waist.

“Hey,” he said softly, “I know. You never pushed me, you never shamed me. You were there and you were supportive, and you gave me the strength to do this. I love you so much Guinevere.”

She smiled bright, “I love you too,” eyes still shining from her tears, she looked him in the eyes and added, “with all my heart,” finally closing their embrace with a tender kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Arwen is like?? So easy to write? Like it just flows?? Merthur I love you but my writing doesn't apparently, sorry babes.  
> Third fic out! Kudos and comments are appreciated :>


End file.
